R.AMTV
RAMTV thumb|Nova Logo Oficial RAMTV. HISTORIA No comeco do ano de 2019 o Wesley, descobriu a REDE GLOBO MCPE e a HDTV REDE GLOBO, Emissoras ficticias que reproduzem produções da rede globo em Minecraft logo apos ele descobriu a rede globo, em the sims e depois a sat e depois a norte sul TV,Continental,TVI e sempre como ele sempre quiz fazer um canal de TV,ele fez a RAMTV ainda sem nome no comeco ele estava a busca de alguma emissora para se afiliar e achou a SBC. SBC No dia 14 de dezembro a emissora foi afiliada da SBC que mudara de nome por SBC ser copia da SBT (emissora de verdade) e RBC a SBC FLOP, a RAMTV (nome inspirado na TV verdes Mares) Produziu A semana inteira o dia inteiro coisas para SBC mas uma pessoa Não gostava de afiliações, com toda a permissão, a RAMTV Mostrou o progama meus prêmios Tuber em uma transmissao ao vivo cheia de imprevistos! A transmissão ao vivo não foi preparada somente anunciada pelo diretor da RAMTV e os preparativos demoraram 1 hora ja a 13:10 comecou a transmissão mas tudo preto e nao comecando arrumando, o erro o diretor comecou o video com a campanha da SBC e logo apos o encerramento de um jornal , comecou "Meus premios Tuber-Rede WSB" e a MundialTV, pediu para a rede WSB processar a RAMTV estava sem probema mas o weslei resolveu fazer uma "'brincadeirinha'"e sobrepos a logo da Rede WSB com a imagem da ramtv(ele não sabia que era contra as regras da SBC,não soube que a SBC tinha regras))e ele foi colocar recarga(creditos)no celular e quando voltou recebeu uma mensagem do WhatsApp do vice-presidente da SBC, Kayke Eduardo assim "Caro REDE AMTV, vim informar que sua afiliação com a SBC TV foi revogada. O motivo foi retransmitir um conteúdo não autorizado além de uma programação de péssima qualidade. Espero que entenda." a resposta foi "porque eu trabalhei tanto" e ele respondeu "o motivo eu ja disse" e mandou o comunicado publico no youtube: thumb|Imagem do comunicado publico e a má resposta da rede amtv//Imagens:kayke eduardo Alem da ameaça do vice:"Então não aceita a perca hahahaha? Vamos ver se vai aceitar quando eu acionar a justiça e involver seus pais."¹ A transiçao de afiliacao das rede AMTV para uma rede WSB FOI 24/12/2019 No plantao RAMTV na PandaTV,RAMTV,SBC,SBC Parabolica,InterTV e na Rede secreta². O dito pelos presidentes da SBC sobre a revogacao de afiliacão foi essa: "A Rádio e televisão RAMTV LTDA Do estado de minas gerais-MG Perdeu hoje a sua afiliação com a SBC Após uma decisão do vice presidente da SBC @⁨Kayke⁩." "Após a RAMTV Exibir um Progama Sem autorização e sobrepondo a logo da Rede WSB De propriedade do @⁨Yan Soares⁩, e isso é uma regra da SBC Que a Emissora quebrou. Além disso,o vice presidente @⁨Kayke⁩ Afirmou que a live da RAMTV É um c*." "A RAMTV, teve sua afiliação revogada com a SBC TV por causa de má qualidade e péssimo conteúdo. Será reinstalado as filiais de MG e GO" A RAMTV respondeu com a nota oficial "Nós da RAMTV pedimos em publico desculpa para a SBC E a rede WSB por ter feito aquilo naquela live e fomos sim permitidos a passar o meus premios tuber,o que fizemos foi sobrepor a logo da rede WSB algo contra a regras da SBC,e para relembrar fomos sim permitidos,autorizados a passar o progama,RAMTV nao tem radio a radio de nossa propiedade tem outro nome para corrigir voçês da SBC FLOP,Voce kayke,que nai quer afiliadas da sbc e nao reconhece nosso trabalho,Trabalhamos duro 2 dias inteirod produzindo o conteudo da live alem de preparar a live no dia da live,Se for assim sua SBC e uma ***** e so faz producoes b***#,falando denovo que nossa progamacao superou as suas com maior tempo e Maior qualidade sabia?esta em +HD size o tamanho, Fazemos producoes HDTV o que a SBC "só" teve atravez da RAMTV e suas afiliadas rede ceara e TopTV sao falsas!,e isso mesmo audiencia a unica afiliada VERDADEIRA da SBC eles revogaram e a campanha da SBC acabou e olha vou colocar essa nota para quem quiser ser afiliada da SBC,e eu nao fiz toda progamacao a toa,nao fiz!_"Esse conteudo e de propiedade da RAMTV e remocao ou copia dos videos fazera voce esta sujeito de direitos autorais"principalmente para a SBC,Denovo nosso conteudo e bom e de boa qualidade!!!,e voces vao reinstalar sua filial em outro lugar que o estudio da RAMTV,E de propiedade nossa nos compramos este lugar,e pagamos direitinho todos os impostos e contas,caso queira ficar com este estudio tera que pagar o preco dos impostos e contas que nos pagamos com o reajuste de 10% para a gente e financiar outro estudio!;e ainda a SBC GO,e SBC PA esta em crise e nao vamos financiar como antes,queremos o nosso dinheiro de volta SBC GO,outra e que a rede WSB tem mais audiencia e dinheiro que voces!e a RAMTV mudara de vida com a rede WSB E terminamos a nota oficial" A nota foi feita com raiva e triste saber que a RAMTV nao podera ser mais afiliada SBC. [[O fim da SBC]]- No dia 27/12/2019(6 dias depois da RAMTV deixar de ser afiliada da SBC)oi anunciado o final da SBC.A SBC era somente um projeto enquando a TV Santana não estivesse no ar!,a tv santana entra no ar dia 1/1/2020,os progamas da SBC Foram extintos! Obs:esse dia foi o mesmo dia que a WSB anunciou o encerramento de atividades. Rede WSB/Rede Central No dia 23 de dezembro de 2019 a RAMTV tornou-se afiliada da rede WSB. Essa foi a troca de Afiliação mais polemica das emissoras ficticias do Brasil! Em breve sera feito a progamaçao da RAMTV Foi definido uma nova logo , A afiliação foi oficialmente realizada dia 23 de dezembro de 2019 as 13:45. Envolvimento com o fim da rede WSB A rede WSB Encerrou suas atividades no dia 27/12/2019 pelo motivo de uma logo ser em 3D e ser dificil de editar!(a logo foi escolhida pelo diretor da RAMTV) Sobre isso a RAMTV disse: "A decisao de encerrar as atividades da WSB foi os diretores,então a responsabilidade sao deles e nao minha,mesmo se indiretamente eu ter participado desse ato dos diretores." E o fim da afiliaçao da RAMTV com a WSB apos 4 dias,que má sorte a RAMTV Tem não é?. Apos 1 minuto da rede central ser criada a RAMTV ja esta afiliada dela!A SFC(Sistema Ficticio de comunicaçao)explica o motivo:"Os projetos e as afiliaçoes da Rede WSB continuara na rede Central" uma nova era! Polemica com a Rede Central Em uma transmissao ao vivo da RAMTV(obs:foi em uma transmissão ao vivo que fez a RAMTV acabar sua afiliação com a extinta SBC ) a apresentadora do Jornal Bonjuor RAMTV (Telejornal de toda cobertura da RAMTV alem da Panda TV e TV Agora_(temporario)_ ) NAthalya KAMUKA, falou mal do presidente da Rede CENTRAL por colocar Celia Coutinho e outros nomes sem ser NAthalya KAMUKA alem de colocar a voz de silvia alencar por cima da voz original dela que é da linguagem Jiâtî zhõngwén(com sutaque de portugues) O presidente da REDE CENTRAL ate o momento (8/01/2020) Yan Soares culpou o presidente da RAMTV Wesley, ele disse que foi ele que disse isso,"Mas a apresentadora estava com raiva"disse Wesley para o YAN,Ele respondeu "não diga" e marcou uma reunião urgente com as afiliadas a cobetura ao vivo sera as 14:00 (AO VIVO MESMO) no canal da afiliada da Rede Central RAMTV. Transmissão Ilegal da RAMTV Sabendo que a RAMTV fazera uma live o presidente da rede central(09/01/2019)Yan Soares disse não faça essa transmissão, para não causar mais polemica para a Rede Wsb mas mesmo assim o Weslei(presidente da RAMTV)fez mesmo assim a live pulando algumas mensagens por conta de rapidez estava sendo atualizado com todos os detalhes da reunião super importante da REDE CENTRAL com musica para nao ficar chato. A RAMTV fez uma nota sobre a afiliação "NOTA OFICIAL Nós da RAMTV pedimos desculpas por tudo que fizemos de mal pelo lado da apresentadora que falou que a extinta Rede WSB trocou seu nome em progamas alem de ser verdade ela estava com raiva do yan pelo lado daquela 'mulher que mostrou partes intimas' e Mentira nem foi mostrado o sistema da RAMTV foi hackeado e tiramos o mais rapido possivel.o jornal e de + de 12 anos classificação e nao foi dentro do jornal como vocês disseram foi no intervalo do jornal. Nós automaticamente ja temos a emissora que somos afiliada TVSantana Santana vamos continuar temporariamente exibindo sinais da Rede CENTRAL(unica produção jornal da central quinta) ate amanha quando ja seremos afiliada da TV Santana,fizemos sim aquela live da cobertura da reunião,Eu weslei tentei ser parceiro da Rede CENTRAL,mas não deu,eu chamei a rede central (Via Yan Soares Presidente da Rede Central)para participar da coletiva de imprensa da RAMTV mas ele dissw para eu não "causar mais polemica"para a rede central e não falar nada que leve a rede central e não falar nenhuma vez o nome da Rede CENTRAL,Maa é impossivel porque a coletiva de imprensa do dia 11/01/2020 AO VIVO NA RAMTV era sobre a desafiliação com a Rede Central,e a RAMTV nunca quiz criar nenhuma polemica com nenhuma emissora e ainda esta "polemica"nao foi grande e pode nem ter existido a polemica "esta só para voçê" porque nao tem nenhuma polemica sobre esses fatos acontecidos nemhum para a Central e nenhum para a RAMTV,mas pareçe que a CENTRAL quer que a RAMTV entre em polemica... ;Toda equipe da RAMTV " Tv Santana Inicio da afiliação: 11/01/2020 10:30 Pedido para o fim da afiliação:08/02/2020 14:45 Fim da afiliação: 11/04/2020⁴ Fim da Rede Central No mesmo dia que a RAMTV se desafiliou com a rede central,a rede central encerrou suas atividades.e o presidente da rede central Yan Soares criou outro canal dedicada a novelas ficticias.(nftv channel) 3 semanas depois rede central voltou por pouca audiencia. Conflito com a Rede TVI a famosa emissora ficticia tvi entrou em conflito com a RAMTV toda equipe da tvi esta bravo com RAMTV O Motivo é simples! No dia 29/01/2020 uma pessoa da RAMTV acessou a conta da RAMTV para entrar em uma live da tvi não conseguindo xingou todos presentes.falando que as lives da tvi sao de ma qualidade.mas ja foi explicado ao presidente da tvi."alta chance da tvi nem saber que a RAMTV existia"Diz o presidente da RAMTV Weslei. Os demais participantes da tvi não estao bem com a RAMTV. Fim da afiliaçao tv santana: O fim da afiliação da RAMTV com a TV Santana foi por conta de um video postado no canal dos novos recursos da RAMTV que o Kayke Eduardo não gostou e fez o Fernando Marinho desafiliar a RAMTV com a TV Santana. O presidente da RAMTV disse que nao vai se afiliar com emissorad do Fernando Marinho Nunca Mais!e se arrepende de ter afiliado. TVI =Progamas Produzidos= 1°SBC Cidade Manhã(Agora RAMTV Cidade Manhã) Um jornal para toda a cobertura da RAMTV alem de algumas emissoras parceiras 2°Bonjuor MG um jornal para Belo horizonte,criado para substituir o SBC Cidade Manha,Já que o progama foi proibido pelo ex-presidente da extinta SBC Fernando Marinho. Na desafiliação da RAMTV com a SBC. 3°Santana Manha MG (Antigo Bonjuor RAMTV) Jornal que mostra todas as noticias de Minas Gerais 4°RAMTV News jornal para Minas gerais as 12:00 mostrando todas as noticias do dia 4.1RAMTV News Edição de Sexta Feira Um jornal diverdito no clima de sexta feira com todas as atraçoes e novidades 4.2RAMTV News AO VIVO Um jornal para toda a cobertuta da RAMTV e alguns estados da TV Santana Um jornal feito com intenção de juntar as emissoras parceitas da RAMTV e informar ao publico as noticias do mundo Baseado em:Tv4noticias(TVI) Copía:RFC News Referencias Link do video que causou toda a confusão:https://youtu.be/XB9sn2MCTDU ¹Não existe justiça ou lei espercifica para emissoras ficticias afiliadas ou nada parecido,nao existe nemhuma lei nacional sobre emissoras ficticias. ²Rede nao anunciada para a proteção da rede. ⁴Ate o dia oficial do fim da afiliaçao a RAMTV continuara transmitindo a TV Santana em MG e tera 2 canais Transmitindo a TV Santana,o nome de afiliada tv santana foi retirado nos canais da internet para evitar briga judicial ou processo.